RWBY, the Start of a Legacy
by Shadow warrior 2.0
Summary: The start of an adventure. Join the tale of a care free racer and a silent writter in a world filled with grimm as they make friends and form a team. (Eventual romance, Read and Review, let me know how you enjou the story!)
1. Welcome to Beacon

Chapter 1

As the other brand new students walked off the bulkhead, a teen dashed past the crowd and got off the bulkhead as soon as possible. "GROUND! SWEET SWEET GROUND!" He cries out in relief as he sits down on the path. Another teen steps behind him and pats his back before helping him up off his feet. Some of the students stare at the bizarre stunt the student pulled, others laugh a little. But it didn't last long as they soon saw the large tower of beacon looming above them.

"Thanks Jerome… Gods I can't believe we're here! Aren't you excited man?!" He asks Jerome as he walked down the platform, the quiet teen looks up from his coin that he was currently rolling between his fingers and gives his friend a nod with a small smirk on his face. The way he passed the coin between his fingers, tossed it to his other hand, he did it like he was naturally born with the skills.

The silent boy was standing 5'9, with bright green eyes and tuffs of dirty blonde hair sticking out of his dark grey bandanna. To go with it he wore a navy blue hoodie with three white stripes going up the sleeves. He also had worn white trousers with the legs tucked into his steel tipped boots. He had a rounded jawline, a curved nose and his hair was nicely trimmed. The other teen wore an eye catching racing leather jacket which was colored in black had the number 32 on the back outlined in orange and filled in by white. He had his whole right arm protected in lightweight armor padding with his symbol on the shoulder. With that he also wore grey jeans with a few holes in the knees and sneakers. He had a sharp jawline, a sternly smooth pair of cheek bones, golden orange eyes, and a straightly carved nose to match. His hair was straight and parted to his right hand side, but it was pulled to the back and slightly messy, but what stood out was the tips of his hair were dyed orange.

As the two teens walked around the sprawling campus of beacon to find where they were supposed to meet with the head of the academy, The racer was nearly trampled by a group of students running past him and accidentally trips over a girl and both knock over a cart of containers. Before Jerome could rush over to help his friends, another girl, clad in a white dress with a tiara suddenly began stomping over to them. He immediately took notice of who she was and began backing away, not wanting to catch her attention.

"What do you to think your doing!?" She asks with an annoyed tone of voice towards them. The teen looked up to the girl and his eyes widen at the sight of the all white girl.

'Oh god, please don't be-' before he could finish his thoughts, the little red hooded girl he had knocked over quickly apologies to the stuck up girl towering over the two.

"Sorry? Do you have any idea of the damage you both could have caused?!" She says as she picked up one of the containers and holds up a vial of red dust to them. "This is dust, mined and purified from the Schnee quarry." She says with pride.

'I knew it….' He thinks to himself. He sees the Schnee start waving the jar in front of the black and red dressed girl and she starts to cough into the red dust as the girl keeps shouting at them.

"Hey listen you should really stop that before-" But before he could finish, she sneezes and an explosion engulfs the two of them and sends the vial of dust into the air.

Meanwhile, Jerome was watching this all go down from a distance but then he was bumped into by someone and immediately turned to whoever it was. He was met with a very stunning girl on the ground next to her book, wearing almost all black with a bow tie to match her outfit. Jerome holds out a hand to help her up off the ground with a warm smile,

"thanks, sorry about that. I was not looking where I was going." She says in a soft voice to the boy. Jerome quickly picked up her book for her to hand it back before a large explosion went off and turning towards it. The reader sees a vial of red dust rolling to her feet and leans over to pick it up. "Hmmm." She hummed to herself before taking back her book and thanking Jerome. They both begin to walk over to the chaotic teens.

"UNBELIEVABLE! This is exactly the thing I was-" this time the Schnee was interrupted by the teen caught in the crossfire.

"Well excuse me Snow White! It's not her fault that someone was waving an unsealed capsule of dust into her face!" He yelled at her as he helped up the little girl and dusted her off.

The Schnee immediately glared daggers into the boy "Wha- who do you think you are? You don't get to talk to a Schnee in such-"

"Orion Tromerit! That's who I am, and way to make an impression princess, waving vials of dust into someone. What a fantastic way to get yourself killed!" Orion says with his arms crossed and began to glare at the bratty princess.

Iit's heiress actually." The girl in black says as she walked over to the three with the dust in hand, Jerome walked over next to his friend and patted his shoulder.

"Weiss Schnee, heiress to the Schnee Dust Company. One of the largest producers of energy propellant in the world." She says like she was reading off of a pamphlet, Weiss straightens her poster and puts her hands on her hip with a proud smile.

"Finally, some recognition around-" Weiss was once again interrupted before she could finish "The same company with tons of controversy about their labor forces and business partners." Orion finished with a grin on his face, this was received by Weiss turning to him fuming mad and a look that would make any person cower on the spot. "Why you…" She growled before walking up to Jerome and snatching the vial of dust from him.

Unknowingly to Wiess, the dirty blond haired teen was clenching his other hand and looking at her with a furious glare in his eye that could make an Ursa shake.

As the bratty heiress stormed off, Both of the teens chuckled as the woman with the bow tie walked away and continued to read her book, leaving Jerome a little unhappy he didn't get to find out her name.

"I promise I'll make this up to you!" The little red girl quickly shouted to Wiess but she paid no attention to her. She then sighs to herself and shakes her head sadly.

"I guess I'm not the only one having a rough first day…" she says to herself, Orion gently patted her shoulder and gave the girl a smile.

"Well you and me both. Welcome to beacon I suppose" he says jokingly, trying to lighten her mood a bit, to which the silver eyed girl gave a light chuckle.

~~~~~

After a blond armored teen began to tag along with the three, the girl now known as Ruby began to talk to him about something with "vomit and motion sickness" to each other. Orion and Jerome walked behind them as they listened to their conversation, or rather Orion was, Jerome was busy flipping his coin, tossing it from one hand to his other and rolling it over his fingers.

Ruby then looks up to Orion with a raised brow "I… wanted to ask, are you in any way related to… Ares Tromerit? Like the CEO of Tromerit Motors and Arms?" She asks. Jaune looks over to the teen with a look of confusion

Orion chuckles and nods in response "yeah, the same… I'm his son." He says to her and this immediately gets her to squeal in excitement. Orion is slightly taken aback by this and asks "are you a fan of that company?"

"Am I? Your the son of arguably one of the most innovative and genius weapon manufacturers of the century!" She says with a large grin.

"I'm sorry… who is he?"

"Well… he's the son of one of my favorite weapon manufacturers. They practically make art, gun art!" The silver eyed girl gushed with glee. This however didn't help Jaune understand and was still confused.

Chuckling, Orion looks to Jaune with a smirk and asks "well who may you be?"

"Well the names Jaune Arc, short, sweet, rolls off the tongue, ladies love it" he says with a bit of confidence in his tone.

"...Do they though?" Both Ruby and Orion ask him.

"They will! Well… I hope they will." Jaune says after to which Ruby giggles at this and then an awkward silence engulfs the 4 of them.

"Soo… I got this thing." Ruby breaks the silence as she draws a large red scythe that seemed to be almost twice her height and Orion could tell she had made the thing herself. Needless to say he was quite impressed with what Ruby had made, and Jaune certainly was surprised by this huntresses creation.

"Woah, is that a scythe?" He asks and Ruby as she lifts it onto her shoulder with a smirk

"It's also a high impact customizable sniper rifle." She adds and then hears Orion give a whistle, to which she smirks proudly. "...What?" Jaune says confused, Orion sighs and says to the blonde

"It's also a gun. What do you have Jaune?" Orion asks curiously and he then pulled out a simple looking sword "Well… I have this sword..." This was met with Ruby saying "ooooh", he then pulled out a collapsible shield "and this shield." he finished before the shield quickly sprung off his wrist and closed up.

"So what do they do?" Ruby asks as Jaune fumbled to catch his shield.

"Well… I can put it away so when I get tired it's easier to carry." He says nervously "but won't it weigh the same?" Orion asks him before being met with a sigh and a nod of shame. Ruby giggles again before caressing her scythe

"hehe, I'm a huge nerd when it comes to weapons, I may have gone a little overboard with designing it." She says and Jaune blinks a couple times before asking

"Wait… you made that?" He asks and Ruby nods.

"Did you create those Jaune?" Orion asks Jaune but he replies that they are his great great grandfathers "huh. Sounds like a family heirloom" he says to the blonde knight.

"Well I like it. Not many people have appreciation for the classic things" Ruby tells him to cheer Jaune up "Yeah, the classic things…" he says.

"Well… what about you two?" Ruby asks Orion and Jerome, the silent boy looked up and catches his coin and then holds it up for them to see. It was a simple looking silver and gold engraved coin that had one side that had crosshairs and vines, the other had a thinner cross hair design but instead of vines, there were quarter circles.

"Is… that it? Doesn't really look like it can do much." Jaune says with a raised eyebrow, Orion chuckles at this comment and then Jerome places two fingers on one side and pulls on the sides of it. The outer edge separates from the coin and then blades slide out from the coin and then a bit of wire slides out of the coin, Jerome gives it a couple of twirls, letting the whistle of metal ring before he grabs the coin blade with a gloved Hand and pulls to tighten the cord with a hint of a smirk pulling at the silent boys mouth.

"WOW! That's so awesome! No one would think twice about that" Ruby gushed over the weapon as the owner reverted it back to the coin mode.

"Don't judge a book by its cover." Orion says as he reached back and pulled out two lever action shotguns. The design of the shotguns looked similar to an old 1887 lever action shotgun, but the grip was now a polymer pistol grip and making the cocking lever act as a hand guard. The dirty silver colored receiver was more smooth lined and had a breach on the top of the gun. The barrel had a metallic orange heat shield and the engraved grip covered more of the sides of the shell tube and barrel.

"These are my babes, they use custom made shells that can take a variety of dust rounds. They can also turn into these." Orion then flicks the shotguns and the bottom tube flips forward onto the barrel and slides in slightly, the pistol grip and lever turned back and then the front hand guard slid down and turned the guns into medium sized cleavers.

"Oh my gods that is wicked!" Ruby cries excitedly.

"I know right?! And the best part is these two are quite light when you hold them." He with equal excitement and hands one of the weapons to Ruby, she gingerly but carefully holds it and is quite surprised about how it weighs.

"It's very light, it's almost like holding a wooden toy sword." She says as she gives Orion his weapon back. He smiles and puts them back onto his holsters in gun form.

"What are they named? Weapons as cool as those have to have names don't they?!" The silver eyed huntress asks the two boys, Orion chuckles a little before nodding and saying

"These are called Jekyll and Hyde. The coin Jerome here uses…" he then pauses and begins thinking to himself.

"Huh… I don't think it has a name." He says to Ruby. Jerome only shrugs his shoulders in response and looks at the little girl with a frown and an apologetic look.

"...hey ummm… I have not heard you speak dude, why is that?" Jaune asks the fellow blonde to which Jerome looks over to him and gently rubs his throat before shaking his head. This only leaves Jaune confused as before until Orion place a hand on his shoulder and sighs.

"He… doesn't prefer to talk in general. I usually speak for him or he uses sign language. The best way to tell what he's saying is through his facial emotions." Orion quickly tells Jaune.

"Oh, sorry dude" Jaune says to him but Jerome simply smiles at him and waves his hand lightly.

"Now… I think we need to head somewhere am I right?" Orion asks the others and begins to head to the auditorium of the school.


	2. Initiation

The Initiation

After the students all left the auditorium and heard Ozpin's speech, Goodwitch led all the first years into the ballroom for the night.

"I still think that speech was a bit off man." Goodwitch heard from behind her, she turned her head back slightly to see a boy talking to his silver eyed friend, she immediately took notice of the jacket he was wearing and slightly frowns and furrows her brow.

"You will all be awakened at 7 am tomorrow for breakfast and then you are to go over to the cliff side for initiation." Goodwitch says to all the students before taking her leave. Avoiding eye contact with Orion.

In one corner of the room, Jerome spots the girl with the bow tie from earlier quietly reading a book in some candle light. He smiles to himself and pulled out a small worn leather backed book and walked over to her.

"Oh, hello again." She greeted and Jerome waved to her before holding up his book and pointing to a spot next to her.

"Hmm? Oh, do you wish to sit next to me?" She asks him, he immediately nods in response. The girl smiles kindly and pats the spot and the teen sits down quietly and pulled out a pencil and began to write.

She went back to reading before interrupted by a blonde haired girl as she was dragging the little girl from earlier behind her as she waved to her.

Orion spots Jerome sitting down with the black clad girl from before and smirks, he could see what his friend was doing. He suddenly was bumped into by a silver haired girl in light Japanese styled robes and she immediately began apologizing to the teen.

"Hah, no harm done." He says to the woman. She was around 5'5, slim framed but with B sized cups, she had tanned skin and her face was carved out as smoothly as a statue.

"No I wasn't looking where I was going again." She muttered to herself as she began picking up her pillow.

"Don't worry to much… ummm."

"Vallery, Vallery Cerul."

"Thanks, but yeah you don't need to worry Vallery." Orion says kindly before stepping to the side to let the girl past.

"Thanks, it was nice to meet you." She says before running off.

Meanwhile, Jerome was quietly listening to Ruby as she went on about why she wanted to become a huntress to who he now knew as Blake.

"That's… very ambitious for a child, unfortunately he real world isn't the same as a fairy tale."

"Well… that what we're here for. To make the world better."

Yang suddenly quipped in and began smothering her sister "aww I'm so proud of you!"

"Arg, cut it out!" And with that the two began fighting. Jerome shakes his head and looks to Blake with a frown, pointing a thumb towards the two of them.

"I know right?" She says annoyed. This makes the teen boy let out a light laugh.

"WHAT IN THE WORLD IS GOING ON HERE?" a sudden voice yelled out, and looking over the teens soon spot the familiar face of Weiss Schnee.

"Oh not you again!" Ruby and Weiss cry out at each other before an unfamiliar female voice yelled out in anger.

"For the love of dust, can you keep your traps shut? Some of us need to sleep!"

"Excuse me?!" Weiss called out before Ruby shushed her.

"Look, she's right. Some people are trying to sleep." Ruby says before the argument resumed turning to chaos.

"For god's sake…" Orion groaned as he rubbed his temples and got up from his mattress and walked over to the girl's.

"Ladies ladies, settle down. We've got a big day coming and I'd like it if we were all prepared to all come out of the initiation alive. So save this for another time." He tries to reason, working as well as he expected which was next to nothing. It was only after he physically moved them away did things settle down enough for everyone to sleep.

~~~

The next day, Jerome and Orion were walking into the locker rooms with Ruby and Yang in toe to find their assigned lockers. 

"That's perfect! No one will suspect we're working together!" One energetic girl said behind another student clad in green.

"Come on Nora. Let's go." The boy replies simply as he closed his locker and turns to walk away.

"But not like… 'together together'." Nora quickly says with a giggle. Jerome simply shrugs at this as he sits down behind Orion as he pulled his two shotguns out of the locker while Jerome writes something in his journal.

"Wonder what those two are so worked up about?" Ruby wonders aloud before turning to her locker.

"Eh, who knows. You seem pretty chipper this morning." Yang says from behind the scythe weirder with crossed arms and a smile.

"Oh yeah, no more awkward small talk or 'getting to know you' stuff. I get to let my sweetheart do all the talking!" Ruby says before snuggling up to crescent rose. 

"If I may, don't forget that you're not the only one going through this initiation" Orion says to Ruby as he holstered his shotguns and closes his locker.

"Exactly, and if you want to grow up your gonna need to meet new people and learn to work together." Yang adds before Ruby groans in annoyance and throws her weapon into the locker.

"You sound like dad. First what does meeting people have to do with anything? And second, I don't need people to help me grow up, I drink milk!" Ruby claims while crossing her arms and holding her chin high. Orion holds back a laugh at the milk comment and Jerome looks up and holds his chest like he's hurt. Yang spots this and points two fingers at her eyes then to Orion's, making him hold his hands up in defense.

"What about when people form teams?" Orion asked Ruby, walking over to sit behind yang and type something onto his scroll.

"Well… I dunno. I could just try being with Yangs team. And what about you and Jerome?" She asked as Yang shifted uncomfortably suddenly, running a hair through her blonde hair.

"I dunno, I'll probably just go with the flow and join anyone willing to lend the space." Orion says with Jerome simply shrugging at the question. Ruby gasps at this and points to the teen in copper.

"What are you saying Orion? You think no one would open up a place for you and Mr. Magic fingers over there? That's absolutely-"

"Ridiculous!" The 4 turn to see Jaune walking through the locker room nervously, looking around the lockers. 

"There's no way I left gear in locker 636 yesterday, I didn't have to count that high. Oooh why does this have to happen today!" He groans in despair as he walked past Weiss standing next to someone. Orion's eyes drifted to the Amazon woman and he scratched his chin. "Where did I meet her before?" He thought to himself before snapping his fingers and bolting up off the bench and walking up to her.

"I was thinking maybe we could be on a team together?" Weiss asked the spartan eagerly.

"That sounds grand!" She replies before weiss smiles happily and turns to rub her hands together and slowly begins grinning. Orion taps the red heads shoulder and she turns to see him holding his hand out towards her.

"Hello again Pyrrha!" He says cheerfully with a smile, she in return smirks and shakes his hand.

"Hello to you to. Have we met?"

"Yeah, Mistral Tournament Year 3 and 4. Quarter and semi finals." 

"Oh! That was you, well this is a pleasant surprise!" 

"I know, it's great to meet you again." 

Jaune then slips in past them and behind weiss while she was still grinning to herself. 

"You know what else is great? Me, Jaune Arc. Nice to meet you." He says with a smirk as he leans against a locker with one arm. Weiss only scoffs and crosses her arms as she looks up to the blonde knight.

"You again? And what are you doing here?" Weiss asks before pointing towards Orion who only raises a brow.

"Hello Jaune!" Pyrrha says cheerfully before being pushed aside by him, making Orion blink a few times before hearing him continue to flirt with Weiss and making him facepalm.

"Oh, you've got to be kidding me." Both Orion and weiss groan.

"So, I've been hearing rumors about teams~ I was thinking you and me could make a good one, what do you say?"

"Actually, I think the teams comprise of four students each so-"

"You don't say?" Jaune interrupted Pyrrha again before sipping over to her and pointing a thumb to his chest. "Well hot stuff if you want to join in on the winning team-"

This time, Weiss interrupts by moving between the knight and spartan and holding them apart.

"Ok, Jaune is it? Do you have any idea who you are talking to?" Weiss asks but Jaune shakes his head in response.

"Not in the slightest snow angel."

"How original." Orion grumbles quietly before stepping to Weiss's side to help explain to Jaune.

"This here is Pyrrha Nikos."

"Hello again!" She greeted in her usually sweet tone as she waved to the blonde teen.

"Graduated top of her class at sanctum." Weiss says proudly.

"Never heard of it." 

"Uhhh… won the mistral regional tournaments 4 years in a row, which is a new record by the way, and beat me in two of them?" Orion says holding up his fingers to emphasize his point but to no avail.

"The what now?"

Both groan and wave their arms frantically "SHE'S ON THE FRONT OF EVERY PUMPKIN PETE'S MARSHMALLOW FLAKES BOX!" They both yell out.

"That's you?! They only do that for star athletes and cartoon characters!" Jaune says in amazement. This makes Orion sigh with relief and lean against one of the lockers in exhaustion.

"Yeah, it was pretty cool." Pyrrha says slightly flustered.

"Unfortunately that stuff isn't very good… or delicious." Orion chimed in before Weiss stepped in front of the blonde.

"So after hearing all this, do you think your really in a position to ask her onto your team?" Weiss asks harshly, making Orion frown in disapproval and stepping forward to pat the blonde knights back. 

"Don't be so quick to judge Weiss."

"Besides, I think he'd make a great leader." 

"Awww, stop it you two!" Jaune says with a bright smile.

"Would you stop that, this kind of behavior should not be encouraged!" Weiss complains before Jaune slips to her side and goes back to trying to woo the ice queen.

"I'm not supposed to do this, but I could pull a few strings, find a place for you, what do you say?" Jaune asks, leaning in close to Weiss who backed away from him. Orion pulled on Jaunes hoodie lightly to distance him and the heiress. 

"A bit too close there cowboy. Pyrrha, mind lending a hand please?" He called out and suddenly he leaned to one side as a javelin flew past Orion and pinned Jaune to a distant wall.

"I'm sorry!" Pyrrha called out to Jaune.

"Would all first year students please report to Beacon Cliff for initiation."

Weiss stops Orion as he passes her "thank you for that." 

"Anytime, consider it an apology for our first meeting." And with that, they both walk off to the beacon cliff.

~~~

"For years, you have trained to become warriors. Today your abilities will be evaluated in the Emerald Forrest" Ozpin says, looking over each of the students as they listen to both of them.

"Now I'm sure many of you have heard rumors about the assignment of teams, well allow us to put an end to your confusion. Each of you will be given teammates, today." Glynda says in her usual stern voice.

"Awww, what?" Ruby groans.

"These teammates will be with you for the rest of your time in Beacon. So it is in your best interests to be paired with someone you can work well with." This makes Ruby groan out with more agony and despair.

"And that being said, the first person you make eye contact with after landing will be your partner for the next four years."

"WHAT!?!" Ruby cries out.

"After you've paired up, make your way to the northern part of the forest. You will meet opposition along the way, do not hesitate to destroy everything in your path. Or you will die."

"Simple enough for me, sounds fun." Orion chuckles to himself.

"You will be monitored and graded for the duration of your initiation. But our instructors will not intervene. You will find an abandoned temple at the end of the path containing several relics. Each pair must choose one and return to the top of the cliff. You will all guard that item, as well as your standing, and grade you appropriately." Ozpin instructs the students nonchalantly before asking for any questions.

"Yeah, umm sir-"

"Good! Now take your positions." Ozpin interrupts Jaune before he can even ask.

Jerome shoots up after the first few students and Orion smirks eagerly with his shotguns "Here we go!" He cries out before being launched, he lets out a cry of excitement as he flew. 

Jerome spots his target landing sight and pulled out his coin and pulled it into its weapon form to then lasso it around one branch and swing around it. One, two, three! He yanks up on the wire to sever the branch and he flies up and lands gracefully onto a branch higher up on the tree. He looks over the Emerald Forest as the other students land and he spots Orion making his landing.

Orion does several flips and spins while he made his way back down to the ground and he soon sees he's about to land, he opened the breach of Hyde and loads a cream colored shell into the exposed chamber and fires it below his feet to slow down his decent, just a mere couple of feet from the ground. He then rolled onto the ground and turns Jekyll into its bladed configuration and embeds the blade into the soil to stop his sliding. 

"Phew… that was fun. Now…" he stands and flips his shotgun to reload it and holsters both weapons. "Let's get to work."


End file.
